


Stay Up

by SaturnSun_04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSun_04/pseuds/SaturnSun_04
Summary: Recently out, and nervous Sehun convinces sworn-straight Chanyeol to go to a local gay club with him.He reluctantly agrees, confident in himself but unsure of what it might entailUntil he meets BYUN, the sensual regular performer thereMaybe he’s not as straight as he thought?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Stay Up

Chanyeol wasn’t in the least surprised when his best friend and current roommate came out to him. He had just been playing video games, mind dazed and eyes tired, when he could see a timid Sehun fidgeting in his peripheral vision, a habit he had carried on into adulthood that was a clear indicator on how nervous he was.  
‘What?'  
‘Hmph?  
‘If you want to say something, just sa- I’m gay!’ Sehun had budged in, exclaiming it in one big gulp of air, as it had been stuck in his throat. Chanyeol paused his game and turned to look at him; his eyes wide and his cheeks red, Sehun was scared - he was petrified. Chanyeol simply smiled softly and opened his arms  
‘I know’ Sehun chuckled and walked towards him, letting himself be engulfed by the taller’s arms. ‘Took you long enough, you doofus’ He could feel Sehun sobbing into his shirt. It was true – he had known. Everyone except him, pretty much.... From that day on, Sehun had flourished before his eyes. No longer was he as quiet as before, and it made Chanyeol glad. As they grew up alongside each other since their childhood homes were tightly pressed together, young chanyeol realized there was ‘something’ holding the brunette back, all throughout elementary school and high school. But now, as a college freshman, he was out and open.  
There was a glint in his eyes, his smile was wider and his laughter reached the back of the room– his style had changed too! In various occasions Chanyeol, and the only other gay friend Sehun had, Junmyeon, had helped him pick out shirts. This new ‘Sehun’ brought comfort to Chanyeol’s heart, and he was willing to do anything to make his best friend, and non-biological brother happy. As a straight ally, (or so he claimed), he wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. And Sehun was well aware of that.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Sehun had been acting strange lately, Chanyeol could tell. He was cautious with his words, and always contemplating - as if he always lost the courage to say something. It was starting to worry him more than he’d liked it to. That ‘silence’ was wanting to crawl back, pushing Sehun down once again – and Chanyeol wasn’t going to let that happen, dammit!

So, one morning as they both ate in silence, Chanyeol slammed his spoon down, next to his bowl full of soggy Cheerios.  
‘Sehun’ He let out, sternly  
Sehun had snapped out of his thoughts, but avoided eye contact  
‘What’s going on?’  
Sehun sighed  
And Chanyeol feared the worst.  
‘Chanyeol, I- ‘Chanyeol placed his hand on his chest, awaiting whatever words were ready to spill from his mouth.  
‘– I was wondering if you could come with us, to a gay club… You don’t have to! It’s just that, I don’t know, you’re my brother and the only one who knows besides Junmyeon, I – I just want to try it out’ He said, sheepishly, placing his hand on the back of his head.  
Chanyeol exhaled – relived and content.  
‘Jesus, don’t freak me out like that. Of course, dude’ Chanyeol just smiled brightly and continued to eat as Sehun watched him, incredulously.  
‘Wait, seriously? He questioned in disbelief. Chanyeol nodded, and focused on his cheerios once again. ‘You’re not…weirded out?’  
‘Why would I be?”  
‘Most straight guys would decline in a heartbeat, like the idea of being in a room with dudes, just grinding and shit would freak them out’ He said casually. Chanyeol visibly froze – oh shit, right. That’s what happens normally in straight clubs, and logically, it’s what would happen at gay clubs too. Now, Chanyeol’s always been sure of his sexuality, at least to some extent. He had a string of girlfriends back in high school, and thoroughly enjoyed spending time with them too…but once in a while a pretty guy would catch his eye. But he would just shrug it off as admiration – nothing to worry about, right? Experimenting was never on his list, it’s not like he had time anyway with college and all.  
‘Chanyeol? Earth to Chanyeol? See? I freaked you out’  
Chanyeol shook his head, but the only words to come out of his mouth were ‘ Bleugh’  
‘ What?”  
‘ I m- mean nah, its fine. I’m confident in my straightness’ Sehun gave him a look that Chanyeol could not decipher, and giggled  
‘Alright, fine. I’ll tell Junmyeon to get ready for Friday, because we’re going out!’  
‘This Friday?’ Sehun nodded as he typed away on his phone ‘You’re not busy, right?’  
Chanyeol stayed silent. So soon? He needed at least another week to mentally prepare himself…. Wait, why?  
‘No, not at all’  
‘Alright then, gotta run, got class in like 10 mins’ Sehun said as he placed his phone on his back pocket, and bolted away to grab his things.  
Chanyeol wasn’t worried, that’s what he kept telling himself

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story T-T, any recommendations?  
> Hope y'all are looking forward to it!
> 
> .... Might change the ratings soon...


End file.
